Second Chances
by GhostWhispererFan6
Summary: Melinda's life is turned upside when someone from her past returns from the dead.
1. A Blind Date

**YES! I am back with a new fic. :) I hope you all enjoy this fic, it's very different from my other fics. This has been a fic I have been working on for a while and now I've decided to post it! Don't worry I have not forgot about my other fics. I will definitely be updating soon.**

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 1: A Blind Date**

Melinda Gordon walked around her bedroom picking up the dirty clothes for the laundry she was about to do. Melinda stopped when something suddenly caught her eye. She sighed and sat down on the bed picking up the picture on her nightstand "Jim" her face suddenly changed from cheerful to sadness "I miss you" she stared at her wedding picture of her and her late husband Jim. Jim was shot when he was caught in the crossfire between a cop and a bad guy and he later died in the hospital from an embolism. His death bought Melinda to her low point in her life. She pushed everyone away from her and just coped with it her ownself. To this very day Melinda missed her husband deeply and now after six years she was finally starting to move on with her life. Melinda put the picture down on the nightstand and stared at it. For the first time in 6 years she was going on a date tonight well a blind double date with her girlfriend Avery, well Melinda had no clue who her date was but Avery did. Melinda had been talking on & off with the gentlemen for a few months now and tonight was the official first date. Melinda picked up the clothes that were piled on her bed and walked out of the room with them.

Melinda stood in her room later that day looking in the mirror dressed in her newly bought blue Patra Tiered Dress from Dillards. Melinda picked up her purse on her bed after giving her hair a final spritz of hair spray. She put on her jacket as soon as she got downstairs and grabbed her keys off the table. She had to be at The Sapphire at 7:30pm to meet Avery. She was completely nervous about meeting her date. Maybe it was the fact that she was dating again. Melinda's cell phone started ringing when she got into her car. She reached in her purse and pulled out her cell phone and quickly answered it "Hello" she said. "Where are you Melinda" her best friend Avery asked on the other line. "I'll be there shortly. Driving right now" Melinda pulled out of her drive way and drove down to the street. "Any idea what your date looks like" Avery asked. "No. Why" Melinda responded. "I'm here and there are a lot of guys here" she giggled. Melinda sighed "Your unbelievable" she chuckled. "Hurry and get here. I'll see you soon" Avery hung up her phone. Melinda put her phone in her purse.

Melinda stood outside The Sapphire and took a deep breath. She fixed her dress and checked her hair in the window of the door and proceeded to walk in the restaurant. "Can I help you" the hostess asked. "Reservations under Gordon" Melinda said. "Right this way. Your friend is already here" the hostess said. The girl directed Melinda to her table. Melinda sat down next to Avery noticing her date was not here yet. "You look great" Melinda said staring at Avery's dress. "You look amazing. Blue suits you so well" Avery said. Melinda put her purse down "Thanks" she said. "Can I get you girls something to drink as you all wait for your dates" the waitress asked. "Yes. I'll take an absolut relaxer" Avery said. "I'll take a glass of Pinot Grigio" Melinda said. The waitresses nodded and left the table. "So where's your date at" Melinda asked. "Oh Mark will be here shortly" Avery said. Melinda nodded. The waitress came back with two drinks and gave both women their drinks. Melinda took a sip of her wine. Avery took a drink of her drink "Oh my god Mel, I think your date is here" Avery stared at the guy who was walking towards the table. Every muscle in Melinda's body tightened up as she started to turn around "No don't look" Avery stopped her "Don't look too desperate" Avery added "That man is dreamy and recognizable" Avery said. Melinda chuckled. "Antiquegirl" the man asked. Melinda smiled and turned around "Goodlov..." Melinda froze and her eyes widen as she seen the man who was standing behind her.

**AW! Cliffhanger. LOL! **

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 2**

**PLEASE COMMENT. **


	2. The Truth Is Out & It Hurts

**Just like I promised you fans, here is Chapter 2 :)**

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 2: The Truth Is Out & It Hurts**

"OH MY GOD" Melinda jumped out of her seat and stood behind Avery on the other side of the table. "What" Avery looked at Melinda not knowing what was going on. Melinda stared at the man standing in front of her and Avery. "Melinda, babe calm down" the man said. Melinda looked freaked out. "What is wrong" Avery asked. "If I didn't know any better I would say that's my dead husband Jim" Melinda said. Avery's eyes widen. Melinda quickly reached for her purse and stormed out of the restaurant. People in the restaurant were whispering as Jim and Avery both went after Melinda. Melinda sped down the street in her car "Oh god. I didn't just see what I thought I seen did I" Melinda mumbled. She was clearly freaked out, shocked, sad and now upset. Melinda pulled into her driveway and quickly went into the house shutting the door behind her. Could it be true she thought, could her husband, the man she thought has been dead for six years be alive. Melinda hung her coat up in the coat closet and walked to the kitchen. "I know just what I need" she looked through all the cupboards looking for the bottle of wine she just bought. Melinda poured herself some wine than sat down at the table and sighed. She stared at all the bouquet of roses in her kitchen from who she now knew were from Jim. Melinda heard the front door open up a few minutes later. "What do you want" she asked. "Melinda" Avery walked into the kitchen "That is really Jim" she said. Melinda didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. "Talk to him, Mel" Avery said. Melinda nodded "Alright" she mumbled. Avery walked away and went outside to get Jim. Melinda picked up her glass and drank the rest of her wine that was in her glass in one drink.

Jim walked in the house and quietly shut the front door. Melinda stared at him "Jim is that really you" she asked. "Yeah Mel, it's really me" Jim walked over to her. Melinda sat down in her seat "But ho...how? Your dead and I buried you 6 years ago" Melinda looked confused. Jim pulled out a chair and sat next to her "I didn't die. I faked my death" Jim said. Melinda looked up at him. "Wh...what" Melinda asked. She more confused now then ever. "Melinda, do you remember the day I left to go the bank" he asked. Melinda nodded "Well when I went to the bank that evening I caught some people robbing the bank, I got a good glimpse of who they were and they seen me and the one guy shot me and they got away, so the police knew since I survived they would come after me again to shut me up. So the police said I died and I was given a whole new identity and moved to Pittsburgh. I had no choice Mel" Jim said. "Why didn't you at least try to contact me" Melinda asked. A tear fell down her face. "Mel, believe me I wanted to so bad but I couldn't" Jim said. Melinda got up out of her chair and walked away. "You need to go" her voice started to break up. "Melinda, I..." Jim started to say. "GO" Melinda said loudly. Jim nodded and got up and walked to the door. "I mourned you for nothing, you were alive the whole time" tears fell down her face "I lost our baby because my body couldn't handle it all, the grief and everything. I lost our baby for nothing" Melinda cried. Tears welled up in Jim's eyes. For the first time Jim was speechless, he didn't know what to say to Melinda. "Melinda, i'm so sorry" Jim said. "You really should go" Melinda turned away and went upstairs. Jim stood in the door way and watched as his wife went upstairs, well in his mind she was still his wife. Melinda curled up on her bed not even bothering to get out of her dress and cried herself to sleep.

Melinda woke up the next morning to the bird's chirping. She laid there for a few minutes looking out the window. In her head Melinda went over everything that happened last night. She was still in shock over everything but more hurt that her husband never tried to contact her at all. She climbed out of bed and exited her room and went downstairs. She looked around the empty house for Jim and seen nothing. "Coffee" she mumbled "I need coffee" she said. Melinda walked into the kitchen and seen a plate of breakfast on the table which consisted of a big waffle with sausage and some toast on the plate and a cup of coffee on the table. She walked over and sat in the chair. She could still see steam coming from the food. Melinda exhaled and picked up her fork and took a bite out of the waffle. She glanced over and seen a note and box on the counter by the coffee machine. She got up and walked over to the counter and picked up the note. "Melinda, not a day went by when I didn't miss you or think of you. These last 6 years were horrendous not seeing you or talking to you. Hopefully the stuff included in this box will show you that. I'm sorry for everything and all the pain I caused you, if I could take it back I would in a heartbeat. I love you. Jim xoxo" the note read. Tears welled up in Melinda's eyes. She picked up the box and walked back over to the table and sat down putting the box on the table. Melinda opened the box and seen a bunch of letters addressed to her, momentos and pictures of her in it. Melinda sat there and opened a letter that was dated back a week after he supposedly died and read it.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Comments Unlock Chapter 3**


	3. Letters From The Past

**Chapter 3 like I promised :)**

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 3: Letters From The Past**

Jim stood outside of the firehouse and anticipated to go in. He looked around the town square and smiled. It was finally good to be back home. Well part of him was happy to be home, the other part was sad because of how Melinda reacted. But Jim didn't blame her for acting like that one bit, he hurt her and now he has to face the fact that he may never get her back now. Jim walked into the firehouse and seen his best friend Bobby working in the ambulance. "Hey man" Jim stood at the entrance of the ambulance. "Hey Jim" Bobby could instantly tell who it was by the sound of the the guy's voice. Bobby had a questioned look on his face and quickly turned his head to see Jim standing there. "Jim" he asked. Jim chuckled "Yeah that's me" he said. "Aren't you suppose to be dead" Bobby asked. Jim chuckled and rolled his eyes "Cliffnotes version. Witnessed a robbery, robber sees me, Witness protection program, faked death. Bobby got out of the truck and hugged his friend. Jim hugged his friend. The boys pulled away "How you doing man" Jim asked. "Working and dating" Bobby answered. Jim laughed "Same old" he said. "Have you seen Melinda yet" Bobby asked. Jim nodded "She was freaked out at first and now she's mad at me" Jim said. "Mad why" Bobby asked. "Because I didn't contact her or anything. I couldn't. If I did her life would of been in danger" Jim said. "Aw don't worry about it. She'll come around" Bobby said. Jim sat down on the bench "I don't know man. Melinda is blaming me for the miscarriage. To tell you the truth I don't blame her, it is my fault that she lost the baby" Jim said. "No man don't say that. It's not your fault" Bobby said. Jim looked up at his best friend "Did Melinda you know...date at all while I was gone" Jim asked. Bobby nodded "No" he said. "Than why won't she take me back" Jim said. Bobby stood up "Just give her some time man, she will" he said. Jim nodded "You think you can talk Sully into rehiring me" Jim asked. Bobby snickered "I knew you were here for something" he snickered. Jim shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.

Melinda took a sip out of her coffee and started the read the first letter.

_November 14, 2006.  
Mel, Well where do I start? I can't even imagine what you are going through right now...No actually I can. Each passing day just gets longer and longer without you. For the past two weeks, since I was taken, You are all that is on my mind. I miss you soo much. I don't even know how long I will be here for. The feds say it could be a few weeks, months or even years. I hope they find this guy soon, I need to come home to you. It's so wrong you think i'm dead, I really want to call and tell you but I can't have any contact with anybody back home and if I do I risk putting you in danger and baby I don't want that. I need you safe and sound babe for when I come back and we can continue to do our little "project". I know it's going to be a shock to you when I walk in the door. You won't believe my life here so far. My new name is Jason Matthews and my new occupation is a columnist at the Post Gazette. I start this new job in a few days, i'm not really looking forward to it. It's going to be so different not saving lives for a while and coming home and not seeing my beautiful wife. I've had a lot of free time on my hand the last few weeks and I've been too busy being worried about you and writing since I have to prepare for this job. I found this poem and I immediately thought of you._

_All I Want Is You_

_I'll tell it rather simply;  
I'll say it plain and true  
A single thing is all I want  
And all I want is you._

_There are no other riches,  
No treasures or possessions  
That ever could compare with you,  
My fondest of obsessions._

_You are the very air I breathe,  
The ration that sustains me.  
You're all my thoughts tied up as one,  
The laugh that entertains me._

_You're all that life need ever give,  
The maximum that's due.  
If I could ask for anything,  
I'd only ask for you._

_See I told you...rusty isn't it. You know I never thought we would be seperated from each other. I miss you so much, I miss us. I always thought if something ever happened to one of us we would miss the big things we did with each other but now I see it differently, I miss the little things we did with each other. I miss the late night binges and talks we used to have, I miss having lunch in the square everyday with you and I miss waking up with you next to me in bed. Melinda, I'm sorry it's like this. I love you soo much. _

_Jim xoxo_

A tear fell down Melinda's face. She quickly wiped the tear away and put the letter down and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna be late for work" she mumbled to herself. She looked over at the box with all the other letters in the box and shook her head. Melinda picked up the next letter and opened it and started to read it.

_November 21, 2006._

_To my beautiful wife,_

_You're everything  
there is to me  
And you always will be, too -  
My friend, my sweetheart,  
and my wife . . .  
My one and only you!_

_I'll Always Love You  
Jim_

_Baby, this has been a tough week. I HATE my new identity. I just want to be home with you. _

Melinda read the rest of the letter than put the letter down and stared at the box that filled with letters Jim had wrote during the past 6 years. Melinda sat back in the kitchen chair and took a drink of her coffee. Melinda got up and started to walk in the living room when an envelope that on the floor by the front door caught Melinda's eye. Melinda walked over and picked it up. She walked over to the couch and sat. The envelope said To Melinda and was adressed 4/07/11. Melinda opened the letter and unfolded it.

_Melinda,  
I'm sorry I caused so much pain for you but you have to understand if I tried to contact you or anything it would put you in danger and I could not live with myself if I did that. I'm sorry you miscarried our baby, I know you blame me for it and I don't blame you. If I never left it would of never happened. I've found an apartment and i'm getting my job back at the firehouse. I'm going back to Pittsburgh for the next week or two and packing up everything to move back here. I hope to hear from you. If not than I know what that means. If you can't find it in you heart to forgive me Melinda, I understand._

I Love You and I Always Will  
Jim xoxo 

**5 Reviews Will Unlock Chapter 4 :)**


	4. Breakthrough

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 4: Breakthrough**

Melinda took a deep breathe and walked over to the couch and sat down. She stared at the letter from Jim in her hand. Melinda put her head down and sighed. She had no clue what to do or how to act to this or anything. She was just so frustrated with everything that has happened. "Ugh" she threw the letter on the coffee table. "Why? Why now" her voice was full of anger and frustration. Tears started to fall from her eyes "I was just starting to get over you, get on with my life after all these years" Melinda wiped her tears away as more started to fall. Melinda reached over to the coffee table and picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. Melinda put the phone up to her ear "Can you come over please. I just don't know what to do anymore" Melinda's voice started to break up.

Melinda sat on the porch holding a cup of hot tea. A car pulled up in her drive way and Avery got out. "What's wrong" Avery asked as she walked over and sat on the couch. "Jim" Melinda said. "Oh. You still haven't got back together with him yet" Avery said. Melinda chuckled sarcastically "He lied the whole time Avery. He could of contacted me during those 6 years. I mourned him for nothing" Melinda said. Her voice was full of hurt and anger. "Melinda, he couldn't contact you. When you go into the Witness Location Program your whole slate is wiped clean even though you don't want it to be. Jim was a witness in a robbery and it threatned his life, it was the only way" Avery said. Melinda sighed "I know but this is Jim we are talking about. This is the guy who hated being away from me" Melinda said. "And don't you think those 6 years killed him for being away from you for so long" Avery asked. Melinda shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her tea. Avery sighed and got up and went inside Melinda's house "What are you doing" Melinda asked. Avery didn't answer and came back outside carrying a box and dropped the box to the ground in front of Melinda. Avery sat back down on the porch and pulled the box over to her "Does all this right here look like that man didn't miss you" Avery held up a bunch of letters. Melinda didn't say anything and just stared at the letters Avery was holding. "Melinda, does it" Avery asked in a demanding voice. "I...I don't...I don't know" Melinda said. Avery picked up the box and walked in the house. "What are you doing" Melinda got up and followed her inside. "What are you doing" Melinda asked when she seen Avery sit by the fireplace with the box and pick up some letters "It's clear you aren't going to get back together with Jim because you can't "forgive" him. So what is the sense in keeping all these letters" Avery held a few letters over the fireplace. "NO" Melinda yelled when she seen what Avery was about to do to the letters Jim wrote to her while he was away. Tears fell down Melinda's face "Don't burn them please" Melinda begged her. Avery looked at Melinda "I want an honest answer. Does this look like that man didn't love or miss you all these years he's been gone" Avery asked. "NO. Ok. No it doesn't" Melinda sobbed, she covered her face with her hands. Avery moved away from the fireplace and put the letters back in the box. "Melinda, you need to stop being so...selfish. Do you know how much I would love to have my fiancee back with me. I would take him back in a heartbeat if he turned up alive no matter what his excuse was. Sweetie, do you know how many woman out there would kill just to have one more day with their husband. Jim is here Melinda, he's here in the flesh wanting you back, he's came back to you, he waited all these years to be with you again. You don't know how lucky you are. Do it for all the woman who wish they had a second chance. If you can't don't keep Jim waiting, just tell him. I'll call you later, you have some thinking to do now" Avery said. She walked past her friend and walked out the front door closing it. Melinda knew Avery was right about everything she just said. She walked over to the box of letters and picked them and took them upstairs as she cried. Melinda put her box down on a chair in her bedroom and laid down on the bed.

Jim laid in bed asleep later that night. Thunderstorms invaded Grandview as lightning striked across the sky. "Mmm" Jim turned over in his sleep hearing the loud thunder, he put his arm out and put it on the other side of the bed like he was trying to hold someone. Jim lifted up his head and scanned his bedroom looking for Melinda. Jim sighed and laid back down when he came to realization that she wasn't there and never was in bed with him. Every night he would wake up when he would turn over and go to hold her. "Please say she called" he mumbled in hope that Melinda called him. Jim reached over on the nightstand for his phone and looked to see if he had any missed calls. Jim shook his head and put his phone back on the nightstand when he seen he had no missed calls. Jim sighed and turned over and stared at the empty side of the bed that would be Melinda's side of the bed. "Better get used to this" a tear fell down Jim's face and onto his pillow. Jim laid there in the dark in his bedroom and started drifting off back to sleep when the apartment buzzer startled him. Jim quickly got up and stepped into his gym shorts and pulled them up "Hold on i'm coming" he said as he walked to the door. Jim unlocked all the locks on his door and opened the door. A woman stood in front of Jim. "Melinda" Jim said in a shocked voice. They both stood as they both stared at each other.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 5!**


	5. Stop! In The Name Of Love

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 5: Stop! In The Name Of Love**

"Melinda" Jim's voice was full of shock. This was one thing he didn't suspect. He never thought Melinda would be at his door. "Can I come in" Melinda asked. Jim opened the door more and moved out of the way "Yeah" he said. "Thanks" Melinda walked in his new apartment. Jim shut the door behind her "Can I get you anything? Coffee, Root Beer, Water" Jim asked. "Water" Melinda answered. "Ok" Jim went into the kitchen to get the beverages. Melinda sat down in the chair at the table and eyed around his apartment. Jim's apartment was still empty, no furniture, or TV, or anything, just the table. Melinda just seen a duffle bag that appeared to be full of clothes. Jim came back out holding two glasses of water and put them both down on the table. "Your place is empty" Melinda said. She took her glass of water and took a drink. "Yeah. I'm going back tomorrow to Pittsburgh tomorrow to pack up" Jim said. "Yeah that's what your letter said" Melinda said. Jim took a drink of his water and his eyes wandered around his apartment. Melinda sat back in her chair. They both stared at each other, there was an awkward silence between them. "Look I..." they both said at the same time in unison. "Ladies first" Jim said. "No you go first" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim nodded. "Look Melinda, i'm sorry for everything. If I could take it all back I would but I can't. If you can't..." Jim gulped "If you can't forgive me and take me back I understand. Just tell me now" Jim said. He got up out of his seat and walked over the sliding door. He stood at the balcony door looking out at the square breaking his contact with Melinda. To tell you the truth he didn't even want to know her answer anymore, he could feel deep down that it would be bad. Melinda stared at Jim by the sliding door, she could see how much he regreted doing it and she could feel how hurt he was.

Jim watched the empty town square's lamp posts flicker on and off due to technical problems and the storm. Jim felt Melinda put her hand in his. He looked at her "I'm sorry" Melinda said. "What" Jim asked. "I'm sorry for what I caused the last couple days. It was not about me being upset with you, I was just shocked after all these years you being gone and then all the sudden your back. I thought I was going crazy." Melinda said. "Your not going crazy. I'm right here" Jim turned to her. Melinda nodded "I know. It's just hard to believe" Melinda said. "I just knew I had to stop you before you left. I couldn't deal with the feeling of never seeing you again. What if you never came back" Melinda said. A tear few tears fell down her face. Jim caressed her her cheek and wiped the tears away. Melinda closed her eyes as she was feeling Jim touch her. That was one thing she never thought she would feel again. "Don't cry" Jim said. Melinda hugged Jim tight. Jim wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent. "Melinda, I missed you so much. I was coming back, I wasn't going to just leave and not come back. I was gonna fight for you until you would take me bac" Jim said. Melinda chuckled "I missed you too so much" Melinda looked up at him. Jim looked down at her. They both moved in closer until their lips meant. The reunited couple shared a long tender passionate kiss. "I love you" Melinda said. Jim smiled and kissed her gently on the lips "I love you too" he said. Melinda kissed him hard and put her arms around his neck pushing their bodies closer together. "Mel, maybe we should take this slow like until your ready" Jim said in between her kisses. "6 years, 6 years. I need you" Melinda kissed him again. "Now that you put it that way" Jim kissed her back and picked her. Melinda wrapped her legs around his waist as they made out.

Jim carried her into his bedroom as they made out. Jim crawled on his bed holding her as they kissed. A hiss suddenly filled the room. "WHOA" Melinda pulled out of the kiss as she felt the bed lowering onto the floor. "Oh crap" Jim groaned. Melinda looked at the bed "An air mattress Jim" Melinda chuckled "Now this is a turn off" she said. Jim got off her and laid down on the floor next to her. "I'm sorry. There is no use in me buying a bed when I already have all of it" Jim said. Melinda turned side ways to face Jim with her hand holding her head up. "It's ok" Melinda placed her hand on his chest "Maybe that's a sign telling us to go home" she said. Jim smiled "Home? You don't know how long i've been waiting to hear that" Jim said. Melinda chuckled and stood up. "Come on let's go home" she said. Jim got up and grabbed one of his duffel bags from the bedroom. They both walked out of the bedroom and got the rest of Jim's things and left the apartment.

Jim walked into the house with Melinda in his arms...asleep. Melinda fell asleep on the way home of Jim's shoulder as he drove them home. "Hmm" Melinda mumbled in her sleep and held onto Jim around his neck. Jim kicked the door with his foot to close it and locked it up. He carried her upstairs to her bedroom and laid her on the bed gently and covered her up. "It's good to be home" he said. He looked around the room noticing not many changes have been made since he left. He walked over to his closet on the other side of the bed and looked inside. Jim looked surprised that a lot of his clothes were still in there and they actually smelled clean. He wondered if Melinda did it or not. He doubt some of the clothes in their would fit him anymore since it's been almost 6 years but he still looked just like he did back, the only thing that changed about him was his hair was a bit longer. Jim closed the closet door and took off his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers on and climbed into bed with Melinda and cuddled close to her holding her. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this" Jim whispered. "I love you Mel" Jim kissed her on the cheek. Melinda turned over in her sleep and rested her head on his chest with her leg between his. He laid there in bed once again enjoying the feeling of holding his wife in his arms again.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 6**


	6. Heaven On Earth

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. I have been very busy for a while and to be truthful had writers block but I am back and I will start updating more. So be on look out.**

**I figured I would treat you guys to Jimel's reunion in this chapter. There's not a lot of dialogue, there's more of their feelings for each other and how they missed each other. :)**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 6: Heaven On Earth**

Melinda laid up in bed the next morning staring at the ceiling. She glanced over to the other side of the bed...the empty side of the bed. Melinda sat up and leaned her head against the headboard of the bed. She was still adjusting to all the information that was going on in her head. Melinda wasn't questioning Jim anymore about it, she was just gonna enjoy having him back home again.

Jim walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel "Morning babe" he greeted his wife when he seen her up.

"Good morning" Melinda smiled and got out of bed. She watched her husband on the corner of her eye as she put her robe on, it had been a very long time since she seen him only wearing a towel around his waist and it was quite a turn on. "I'm gonna go make coffee" Melinda bit her bottom lip and started to walk past.

Jim reached out and pulled his wife close to him and planted his lips on hers, kissing her with a wildly but still passionately. He wanted to show her how much he missed her and how crazy in love with her he still was.

Melinda giggled and kissed him at the same force. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as they made out wildly.

Jim untied her robe and slipped down her arms leaving her only in her nightie. He felt his wife's body tense up a bit and whispered in her ear "Don't be shy babe, your just as beautiful as ever" he lips trailed from her ear to her neck.

A low moan escaped from Melinda's mouth as she felt her husband's lips on her neck. Her eyes closed as she embraced the feeling of feeling him close to her again.

Jim kissed and sucked her "weak spot" on her neck lightly as he felt Melinda's fingers brushing through his hair. Jim slid the straps of Melinda's nightie off her shoulder and let it fall from her body down to the floor.

Melinda felt like her body was on fire when she felt her husband's hands caressing her body.

Jim pulled his wife closer to him. He closed his eyes as he kissed her neck, he never thought he would feel his wife this close to him again.

Melinda wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt Jim lowering her onto the bed. She could feel his hardness through his towel against her heated center. She bit her bottom "Jim w...w" she stuttered. "Wait I need to call...Avery and tell her to open the...the shop" she moaned.

Jim pulled away from her neck and looked at her. He stared at her with a smirk on his face.

Melinda reached over on the nightstand and grabbed her cell phone and quickly dialed Avery's number. She held the phone up to her ear and waited for her friend to pick up. Melinda could feel Jim's lips trailing down her body. "Jim, what are you..." Melinda let out a moan as she felt a shiver shoot down her spine. She bit her bottom lip as she felt her husband's breath against her womanhood. Melinda could hear the line ringing on the other line. She let out a small whimper as she felt her husband gently kissing her folds and feeling his tongue work wonders on her. Melinda couldn't believe what the pleasure she was getting from her husband, it was almost like she couldn't take it anymore. Melinda hung up her phone not giving a damn about her store and tossed it on the nightstand. "Jim, I need you now" she begged.

Jim stopped what he was doing and looked up at his wife with a smirk on his face.

Melinda reached down and pulled the towel off his waist, she threw it on the floor before pulling him down on her and kissing him wildly. She missed him so much and she just wanted to be with him and feel him against her and everything.

They both moaned and gasped loudly as Jim entered his wife. They both just laid there for a minute reeling in the moment. They both stared into each others eyes as they embraced in being connected as one again.

"I missed you so much" Jim broke the silence between them.

Melinda smiled "I missed you too" her hands trailed on his chest. She loved the feeling of them being connected to each other. She loved the feeling she felt when she was in his arms again.

Jim kissed his wife passionately on the lips before they both started rotating their hips with each thrust. His lips trailed down her body to her neck to her breasts, he could feel his wife's hands all over his body as they made love.

They rolled all over the bed. Melinda was soon on top of her husband as Jim rested his hands on her waist slowly guiding her down on him "I love you so much Melinda" he moaned heavily. His breathing was getting heavier by the minute.

Melinda rested her hands on his chest as she rode him. She leaned down and kissed her husband "I love you too, Jim" she breathed heavily against his lips.

Jim rolled her over so he was on top of her again. He could feel Melinda was on the verge of releasing because he could feel her muscles clenching against his manhood inside her and to tell you the truth he was so close to but just wanted it to last longer.

Melinda's hands roamed her husband's back her nails sunk into his lower back as she was ready to release, she could feel Jim hitting the right spot in her repeatedly. She just couldn't let go yet, she wasn't ready yet.

Their breathing became more and more heavy as they came closer to their releases. They both started kissing wildy but full of love as they both let out loud moans into the kiss as they both just let their orgasms rip through their bodies. It was an amazing feeling for both of them. They both thought they would never see each other again let alone feel each other but here they were in each other's arms making passionate love to one another like they never had before. Fireworks exploded in their minds as they both felt the other's release. Their bodies both fell limp against each other as they came down from their highs. The couple just laid there in a embrace not letting the other go.

After a few minutes, Jim looked up at Melinda, he noticed she had tears in her eyes. He started to freak out a bit "I didn't hurt you did I" he asked in a worried voice as he laid down beside her.

Melinda wasn't hurt or anything, she was crying because she felt things that she never thought she would feel again. She never thought she would feel Jim's gentle touch on her again, she never thought she would feel them connected as one again, she never thought she would feel anything again that she felt when she was with Jim and feeling all that again just made her cry. It was like she was in Heaven On Earth, feeling all that again. Melinda smiled "No these are happy tears" she cuddled close to him "This feels like a dream. I never thought I would be with you that way again. I never thought I would see you again or nothing" she wiped her tears.

"Baby i'm not going anywhere I promise you that, it killed me to be away from you all those years" he wrapped his arms around her.

Melinda looked up at her husband and smiled, she reached up to him and kissed him "I love you so much" she caressed his face with her thumb.

"I love you too" he caressed her cheek.

The couple both started kissing again as their hands slowly started to find each others bodies again.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 COMMENTS UNLOCK CHAPTER 7**


End file.
